Fighting Boredom!
by XiaoWing
Summary: Louise was afraid but still hopeful that she would succeed and finally stop being a failure. Duncan was just plain bored. What happens when Louise summons him. Will they get along? Will there be any obstacles?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 3

Louise was desperate. She had never succeeded in anything. Everything she did had always gone wrong. The summoning ritual of their familiar was her only change to prove everyone that she could do something right, that she was a noble and worth her title. They would finally give her the respect she deserved and no one would call her Zero again.

Those had been her thoughts the night before. She had studied the ritual with many different books and was confident that she would be able to summon the most powerful familiar. She had even bragged about it by the other students. Now she regretted doing so. She had lost her confident over night when she had thought about the worst possible outcomes that could happen. What if she only caused an explosion again? What if she didn't summon any being at all? Or worse, what would happen if nothing happened at all?

She dreaded the moment were it would be her turn and tried to disappear in the crowd, but no such luck. When Mr. Colbert had asked if they had all their turn she had thought that she somehow had succeeded in her attempt to disappear but that Kirche just had to say that she still hadn't. With that she was called to the front while having to bear all the looks the other students threw at her. In front she prepared herself for the worse scenario and started to chant the spell required for the summoning ritual.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, heed my summoning, and bring forth my Familiar!" She had thought about using her own chant but had stopped herself. It was a childish chant that she had thought of and it definitively wouldn't have worked. It would also have given the other students a reason more to make fun of her. She pushed her thoughts to the corner of her mind and concentrated on the flow of her magic power. An explosion occurred but it had been expected and the students had already moved to a safe distance. It wasn't really surprising since Louise always created nothing but explosions. The smoke slowly cleared to reveal nothing, nothing at all. The students started to laugh and Louise wanted to disappear or at least be deaf so she wouldn't hear the insults that were thrown her way. She scraped all her courage together that she still had and looked at Mr. Colbert before asking.

"Can I please try one more time?" The desperation could be clearly heard as she said that. He had already moved his mouth and was about to say no when he heard the desperate tone in her voice and the pleading look on her face. He closed his mouth and thought about it for a moment. He knew about Louise's problems and it wouldn't hurt to at least let her try one more time.

"Very well Miss Vallière, you can try one more time." The grateful look she gave with was enough to prove him that he did the right thing. Louise had already decided that if he would say yes and allow her to try again that she would use her own chant. It may be childish but she needed to try something else since the normal one hadn't worked, even if she would die from shame through it, if it did something and made something appear than it was at least worth a try. She readied herself and started to chant her own spell while concentrating on her magic.

**My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe. **

**My divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant, heed my call. **

**I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance. **

**Appear****!"**

She put every ounce of power that she had behind her words. She put all her hope in those few words and for the first time she wasn't rewarded with another explosion. A circle started to appear on the ground and a similar one in the sky with runes and symbols that they had never seen before. Rings with similar symbols started to appear out of thin air and moved above the circle on the ground and below the one in the sky. Soon the circles and rings, which had been blue before started to shine a red so intense that they all had to close their eyes to not go blind. A loud cracking noise that almost destroyed another of their senses was the only thing that they noticed before the shine stopped and the summoning ritual ended. Where the circle had been before was now a very wide rip on the earth crust where very hot steam and smoke was coming out.

The smoke cleared, giving all of them all a good view of what Louise had summoned and not even a second after they started to laugh. It looked from head to toe like a commoner. The 'human' before them had very strange looking clothes on but they were dirty and on some places ripped. Louise had a hard time holding back her tears. Why did she always have to fail? Soon Kriche made another hurtful comment that started a verbal fight between the two. Louise knew that she was a failure but she didn't need others to tell her. She hated Kirche for always rubbing dirt into the already open wound. Still sometimes she was a bit grateful since the fights with Kirche let her concentrate on something different then what the others said, how they looked at her and how she felt about her own failure.

The students were so concentrated on mocking Louise that no one really paid attention to her familiar that had already woken up. Had they taken a closer look at his body or the things that happened to him after he awoke then they probably would have noticed that he couldn't quite be called a commoner or a human. Since they didn't, they hadn't noticed the little details that would have distinguished him from other humans, like how the young boy seemed to have little scales all over his body that suddenly disappeared or the golden eyes that changed to brown after he had awoken. They also didn't see how he suddenly breathed fire from his mouth and reformed it into a different shape. The ones that noticed could only stare in wonder. Colbert who was the only one from the humans that noticed was very interested to what this human was. The familiars only knew that he was dangerous and they should stay away from him.

* * *

><p>Duncan was bored. He hadn't been allowed to leave the cave for a while now. His father had ordered him to study and he wasn't allowed to leave till he finished the exercise. He had lived with his father for a while now. His love had died young because of an accident and his mother had died soon after from an illness. He didn't want much human contact after that and so he had moved to his father to live with him. His father gave him a huge smile on the day when he moved in with him but there was a hidden sadness in that smile. Duncan knew that his father would have already guessed why he suddenly moved in with him the second he had seen him. Duncan hadn't wanted to move in with him for the reason that he wanted to live with his love and with his mom and moving to his father meant that those connection would have disappeared. His father had soon concluded correctly that his own love and the love his son had died through whatever means. He didn't ask thought and Duncan was grateful for that. He still mourned the loss of those close to him.<p>

He was about to die from boredom when a blue shimmering oval appeared right before him and before he could even do so much as move or react he felt a pull coming from it and blacked out. When he awoke again he found himself in the middle of a field, before him many humans in weird uniforms that stared at him. It didn't take long before their attention moved away from him to a pink haired girl. They started to argue about something while completely ignoring him. He took the time to look at his surroundings. It didn't take long before he concluded that he was in some kind of front curt from a castle with a bunch of people that looked like students. A teacher who was watching his every move with interest stood a few meters away from him. He thought back on the oval that resembles a mirror and how it had pulled him in. Duncan remembered how his father had told him about those things. They were signs that you were summoned by someone. So he had probably been summoned by the pink haired girl that stood closest to him and she had had the power to pull him into another dimension since it could only be that. Only then did he notice that something was wrong with his own spell that he had cast on his body. He had changed to a half dragon without remembering doing it. Maybe he did it out of self defense when he had been pulled into the oval. He quickly changed back so that his whole body looked human. He looked up only to notice that no one expect the teacher had even as much as looked at him since the beginning and his pink haired summoner was now engaged into a fierce verbal battle with a red haired girl.

It was soon after that his boredom had had started to let itself be noticed again so he tried to occupy himself with his fire breath. It didn't take long for it to also bore him so he tried to look for something else that would interest him. His eyes soon fell on the animals that stood next to the group of students. They were probably other beings that had been summoned from this dimension by the students. There was also a dragon between the animals but it was on a very small size compared to his dad. He would even say it was puny and he wondered if it was because it still hadn't grown fully or if the dragons were so small here in general. Still he went over to the animals and looked at them. The animals instinctively took a few steps away from him. Their instincts told them that he may have a human form but wasn't a human and they felt how he radiated power and might with every step he took. They knew that he was dangerous and weren't so dumb as to fight him even if they had the higher number. Their instincts screamed at them to flee and hide but the contract they had stopped them from doing just that.

Duncan went to the salamander with the burning tail right away since it had caught his the most. The flying eyeball was also fascinating but the salamander radiated more warms and he liked it warm. He stretched out his hand to pet him but the salamander flinched away. He didn't let that stop him from petting the salamander nonetheless. Soon the animals noticed that the being before them didn't show any hostility toward them and the bravest ones even went a few steps toward him. He started to pet them as well and soon he was surrounded by animals of all kind. The warmth they radiated and the feeling of being safe started to make his eyes heave and it was soon after that they closed and he fell into a dreamless sleep. Soon he lay on the ground, curled together and snoring softly while the animals around him moved a bit closer to him to also get a bit warmth that he radiated.

* * *

><p>Louise and Kirche had finally stopped their fight when Louise finally noticed that her familiar had disappeared. She quickly started to looked around in fear that her familiar had maybe run away and that would give the other kids even more reasons to make fun of her. It was Mr. Colbert that pointed at the spot that her familiar had moved to. Her familiar was lying curled up in the middle of the other familiars that had been summoned. When she looked at her familiar she remembered her own failure and was about to ask Mr. Colbert if she could try again when she remembered what happened the first time and that he had already allowed her a second chance. At least this time she had summoned something. Maybe the next time she couldn't even do that.<p>

"Miss Vallière you need to finish the contract!" Mr. Colbert cut true her musing like a knife through butter. She didn't want to but she also wanted to have at least a familiar of her own. With a crestfallen and forfeit look she started to move toward the human, no commoner that she had summoned and was ready to precede the contract between her and her familiar when she suddenly heard a hiss that was followed by many other noises. She looked down to see that the other familiars had moved in front of her own in a protective manner and were now glaring and hissing at her. She took a step back out of surprise and fear and looked at her teacher Mr. Colbert and the other students for help.

"Call your damn familiars back or do you think it is funny that they are hissing at me?" She was about to accuse them that they had on purpose ordered their familiars to do that just to mock her when she noticed the confused looks that had formed on their faces. They soon started to call for their familiars but they didn't move away from their protective spot in front of her familiar and moved even farther back. It was when they had begun to shout that a few of the familiars moved toward them, but they were still small in number and the most remained on their spot. The shouting proceeded for a few moments before everyone became quiet. The commoner had awoken through their shouting and was now yawning and stretching in front of them. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. The first think he saw was the flame from the tail of the salamander and so he began to resume the activity of petting the said salamander that started to purr out of delight.

Louise, noticing her change since the familiars were distracted with trying to catch her familiar's attention and quickly closed the distance between her and her familiar. A few steps away from him she stopped and looked down. She notice how his eyes moved toward her before it wandered away again. It didn't take long for her to become angry since even a commoner seemed to ignore her and didn't give her the prober respect she deserved.

"Commoner, what is your name?"She asked out with a cold tone and his eyes moved to her still form a second time. Only now did she notice that they seemed to glow a bit golden but she tried not to think about it too much. It was probably through the light.

"Duncan" her familiar said simply and short. The look he gave her seemed to be out of disinterest and she almost hit him because of it. She was a noble and could control her emotions. She gritted her teeth and leaned forward.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, bless this humble being, and make him my familiar."She gave him a quick kiss on the mouth before quickly making distance between them again.

* * *

><p>Duncan looked up to see a little girl with strawberry colored hair. She had just asked him what his name was, or more like commanded it. Two things confused him when she did. The first thing that confused him was that she had spoken French and not the language that he was used to. At the same time he was never more thankful than at this moment that his dragon mind even thought half human could proceed and learn thinks much quicker than any average human one and that he had learned the different languages that existed on earth when his boredom had been too great. The second thing that confused him was that she had called him commoner. The different between commoners and nobles hadn't existed since a long time ago in his dimension. Did that mean that here they were still existing? He didn't like the thought of that.<p>

The next words that she spoke broke him out of his own musing and before he could even understand what happened she gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. He was about to open his mouth to breath fire out of instinct when he stopped himself. There should be a plausible reason for that kiss. He had learned from his mother and father that not everything is always as it seems.

Suddenly he felt something burn itself into his skin along his neck that stretched itself from under his ear to the beginning of his shoulder blade on his left side. It wasn't really that hot and so he wasn't really in any discomfort that normal humans would fell. He touched it with his fingers only to find out that some kind of symbols or runes that he didn't know had engraved themselves into the side of his neck. He looked up to the pink haired girl with a confused and questionable look so she would explain to him.

"What did you do just now?" He asked in a calm manner but underneath that calms was a tornado of thoughts that were making him go crazy.

"I formed a contract with you. You should be grateful that you received a kiss from me, a noble you commoner. It was a sign of contract but never less a kiss. Still don't think to high of yourself because of it." Louise felt her confidence return to her while talking to her familiar. It wasn't very noble like but she would let out her anger at him. He would at least be good for something. What he suddenly said thought surprised her since she hadn't expected anything like that.

"We are so screwed." He said out loud while letting his head fall into his open palms. Everyone in around him became curious. What did the commoner mean by that? Duncan himself thought about his dad and he wouldn't be happy to hear what had happened to him.

"What do you mean?" Louise asked letting her curiosity take over. Everyone was thankful for that since they were all wondering the same. Duncan looked up again before answering the question truthfully.

"My dad will come when he noticed that I disappeared. He had ordered me to study while he is away." Duncan didn't even want to think what his father would do. Duncan also knew that his father had the power that would let him travel between different worlds and that he could follow the magic that had been left behind in the cave to this world. Duncan had quickly learned that his dad was very overprotective of him and when he thought that someone threatened his son's life he would kill them without mercy. It would be a massacre.

"What could the commoner father of yours do?" Louise asked. If the father attacked them he would be death before he could even move as much as a finger. She had an image of a man with a hoe raised above his head and attacking them in her head. The man wouldn't last a second.

"What do you mean with commoner?" Duncan asked already making up his mind that he wouldn't tell them what he was but also wouldn't let them think that he was of a lower statue. They would probably treat him like dirt. He also wouldn't technically be lying since his father was a king, just not over human beings."My father is a king, not a commoner!" The students around him and mostly the girl before him started to gasp like fish.

"That can't be true! Your father can't be a king. You don't even act like a prince!" The girl before him screamed. He seriously needed her name. He couldn't call her girl all the time. He mused a bit about her sentences for a bit before he answered:

"I lived with my mother for a long time. She was normal." That also was true, just not the way they thought. "When I meet my dad he suddenly declared me his heir since I was his only son. I didn't really know him before that" That was also true since he had never meet his dad before that. "I started to live with him after my mother fell ill and died from her illness so I am not very prince like and don't know much about how I should carry myself or how I should talk." They all stared in disbelieve at him. They still didn't believe him but that would at least be a plausible reason to why he didn't act like one. There was only a little chance that he what he said was true but if it was and they treated him with disrespect that could mean war between two countries.

"Is the army from your father strong?" Someone from the crowd suddenly asked. Duncan smiled a little at the memory. He didn't really need to think about that.

"My father burned down a whole city one time all on his own so you could say that he is very strong. My mother stopped him thought before he destroyed everything so the city still stands." Duncan had a few flashbacks from when his mother told him how she had met his father and what he had heard from stories about that incident. He didn't notice the look of pure horror that some of the students before him had or how some of them looked at him with skeptic looks.

* * *

><p>Louise herself was one of the people that looked skeptic but she also had a look of horror on her face since she didn't really know what to think or do anymore. She had just now found out that the familiar she had summoned probably wasn't a commoner but a prince and that his father was a very strong individual. She might have just caused a war between two countries to start if what her familiar said was true.<p>

"Mr. Colbert, can I somehow break the contract?" She finally asked hopefully. Maybe she could still undo her actions. Her hope was ruined when her teacher looked at the ground with a grim look and shocked his head. This contract could only be broken when one of them died and he wouldn't allow her to kill herself. Louise just looked shocked at the ground before falling to her knee, the overuse of her magic to summon her familiar and the news what her actions could mean finally taking a tool on her.


	2. anger & disgust

CHAPTER 2

It wasn't till the next morning that Louise opened her eyes. She looked around a bit confused not remembering right away what had happened the day before. She only noticed that she was extreme tired and everything seemed to be a bit blurry. When she finally spotted Duncan on the floor her eyes widened before she began to scream.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" She looked scared, angry and most of all confused while looking at Duncan who. Duncan himself was a bit surprised. She seemed to have forgotten what had taken place yesterday, maybe through the stress?

"You fainted yesterday and I brought you here and called a maid to change you out of your clothes so we could lay you to bed." Duncan had been disturbed by the thought that there were maids here but he hadn't let that stop himself from asking one of them to change his so called 'master' so they could lay her to bed. She looked at him with a very confused expression, still not remembering what happened.

"You summoned me yesterday but because you had used so much magic you were extremely exhausted and fainted." She looked at him with a blank expression before the memories hit her like a sharp knife in her head and resurfaced. Her expression quickly changed from surprised and pained, to shocked and then heartbroken. She wanted to cry but she didn't let the tears fall. Duncan, who could read her thoughts grimaced at them and felt bad about shocking her so much. She had succeeded in summoning a familiar but her familiar hadn't been powerful, big or at least beautiful (even thought Duncan had a certain appeal) like she had hoped for. He wanted to tell her about his real form for a second before stopping himself. That would ruin all his fun and he didn't like to brag or be bragged about. The next thoughts made his guilt come back ten folds again. She thought about how Duncan wasn't only human but a prince that had a father would probably declare war between his country and hers because she had summoned his son, his heir so that he could do her dirty work. A war, that was created through her just because she had wanted a familiar to prove herself and her family her own worth.

"Can't you, can't you just go back?" Louise finally asked with a downcast look." Duncan winched a bit at her next thought. It would be best for all of them when he would just disappear. It wasn't so important for her to have a familiar or not, as long as she wouldn't be the cause of a war. Duncan who was reading her thoughts and the emotion that came with them like a book felt that he needed to cheer her up a bit so he smiled brightly at her before giving her a very cheerful "nope". She only stared at him as if he had lost her mind. Duncan felt like he needed to help her. His father wouldn't cause too much of a chaos when he came. Right?

"I don't want to be the cause of a war. Please just go back to your father." She mumbled that into the pillow that she had taken into her arms for comfort. He looked at her for a few seconds before given her an answer that she hadn't expected.

"Isn't it important to have a familiar here? I have seen how the other nobles have treated you and have decided to help you till my father arrives or even after that. You don't need to worry about my old man. I can explain to him what happened, calm him down enough to let us explain everything and maybe he would even allow me to stay with you until the contract ends. In any case I was already bored to begin with and being your familiar could probably fight of that boredom I had since a few years." She looked at him with very wide eyes. Duncan never knew that someone could widen their eyes that much expect in maybe comics. He could feel the gratitude that came of her in waves and the relief that came with it. He smiled at her and she smiled back. At least the beginning of their adventure seemed to have a good start.

* * *

><p>Louise had gotten dressed and they both had started to walk toward the dining hall when they had been stopped by Colbert.<p>

"Would you show me the runes on your neck? I found them very interesting the first time I caught a glimpse but I didn't see so much." He looked at Duncan with a hopeful expression. Duncan didn't make a move to allow him any access to his neck.

"You will have to ask my 'master' next to me for the permission. She is the one that has summoned me after all and has control over me as much as she is responsible for my actions." Colbert looked at him with the same shocked expression that Louise also had on her face. Still a bit shocked Colbert turned to Louise and asked her like he had asked Duncan a few seconds ago if he could see the runes on her familiar's neck. She gave him permission and Duncan moved his head in a direction that would let Colbert see his runes better so he could inspect them. When Colbert had run off again, probably to go to the library Louise looked up at Duncan with a very shocked expression that could say more than any word.

"I may be a prince where I come from but here I am your familiar and as such you have a particular control over me and my actions. So don't worry and ask. When you can explain with a reasonable reason why you want me to take those specific actions than I will follow them without fail. I am on your side after all!" Her shocked look hadn't disappeared but he could feel gratitude from her again. He smiled at her and they continued their way toward the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Duncan opened the doors so that Louise could enter and moved a chair away so she could take a seat. The whole hall had become quiet with their arrival. All eyes were trained on Duncan who had seeded himself beside Louise and was waiting for Louise to eat and finish. Before the food could arrive however a boy, with blond hair came up to him and almost spat:<br>"What are you doing sitting there? Those seats are only for nobles, you low life!" Louise had a shocked expression like many in the hall and seemed to have stopped breathing through the shock of what had just occurred.

Duncan slowly turned around to lock eyes with the said offending person. He had already learned much about how a noble should behave in front of others and that boy would pay for this insult toward his person. Duncan wasn't one to show respect but what the boy had said to him was too much to let it slip. Louise didn't see because she was seated to his left and he had turned his head to the right were the person stood but every other person that stood or sat in that direction was able to see his face. A scowl had formed on his face and the glare that he gave the blond person before him would have moved mountains and frozen hell. He stood up abruptly looking at the person with with disgust on his face and then turned to Louise and said: "I am sorry Louise but I do not like the company that I would have to be in if I stayed in this dining hall with you. I will excuse myself since it also doesn't seem that I am welcomed here. I did not think that a noble of all things would use such a vulgar language with someone he has just met and doesn't know anything about. I am quiet disappointed that nobles here have fallen to such a degree. I will be waited outside for you with the other familiars." With that he turned around and moved out of the door leaving stunned and fearful nobles behind.

Even behind the doors he could hear how some screamed at the boy and some seemed to support him. He ignored what all of them seemed to say and moved toward the other familiars. He sat down at a tree that was near the familiars and closed his eyes enjoying the wind that ruffled his hair. The familiars had already noticed him and were slowly moving toward the place where he was. It wasn't much later that they had all surrounded him and were snuggling to his side. Maybe it had something to do with his body temperature. He was much warmer than human beings after all. He was about to fall asleep when he heard steps coming toward him. His eyelids snapped open to see a dark haired woman in maid uniform coming toward them with food for the different creatures. She looked at him with a shocked expression and started to back away. He was already getting sick of that expression. Why did all the people here look at him like that?

"You don't need to move away. IT is your job to feed the familiars, am I not right? Then I will not disturb you in any way, since you need to finish your work. Besides, they are hungry and it wouldn't be nice to let them wait any longer." With a small smile he tried to reassure her and it seem to have worked since she stopped in her tracts and nodded slowly. Slowly she started to hand out the food for the familiars still not fully letting him out of her sight and when she finished she looked at him with something that could be described as curiosity.

"What do you wish to ask?" She looked at him as if he had caught her in an act of theft before slowly making up her mind if she should ask. He knew what she wanted of course, since he could read thoughts but he was bored and wanted a bit entertainment that she was good at providing.

When she finally had made up her mind she asked: "Why aren't you sitting with the other nobles in the dining hall prince?" She closed her eyes as if expecting to be slapped. He waited a few seconds for her to register that he didn't seem angry at her question and open her eyes again. He gave her another small smile and told her why he was sitting here.

"I was in the dining hall with my 'master' when a very rude young noble came to me, told me that I, a low life like he said it or better said commoner shouldn't sit with them at the table since it was only reserved for nobles. It isn't farfetched to say that I didn't like the company of those so called nobles and said as much, excused myself and went outside. Even the familiars, who can't talk or because they can't talk, I consider better company than those children of those so called nobles." Duncan would swear that he had sounded just like his father when he had said that. Maybe he really spent too much time with him. The maid next to him only stared with wide eyes. He suddenly noticed that he still didn't know her name.

"I was rude not to ask. What is your name?" Duncan suddenly asked. It was really a pain in the ass to speak all high and mighty, but he was a prince and would need to act like one to keep up his act.

"I…I am S-Siesta sir" She stuttered out her name so quietly that he wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't had better hearing through his dragon heritage.

"My name is Duncan, it is nice to meet you Siesta" He said smiling at her with one of his wider smiles. She seemed to try to imitate a tomato because she became bright red. Duncan wondered if she had fever but stopped himself from asking. There was something more important than that right now.

"Siesta, do you know where I could get food in this place without having to bear with the company of the children of the nobles?" Her normal color slowly returned and she nodded with a small smile.

"If you have nothing against sitting with us commoners, then you can eat with us in the kitchen!" She said a bit scared but most of all cheerful. Duncan nodded and soon they were making their way to the kitchen. Without them really noticing it, the familiars were following them.

When they arrived the kitchen personal looked shocked at Duncan and then at Siesta. Siesta was about to speak when Duncan was quicker and asked:

"If you have nothing against it I would like to eat with all of you today." Duncan could feel that they were surprised and still shocked at what was happening before them so he explained further.

"I sat in the dining hall before I came here with Siesta and one of the children of the nobles was very rude toward me. I told them that I didn't like the company that I would be eating with if I stayed there and that it looked like I wasn't welcome so I left. When I asked Siesta hear where I could eat instead of the dining hall she told me if I didn't mind to eat with the kitchen personal I could eat with you. I accepted and came here since I don't care who you are as long as the company is pleasant. If you don't mind I would like to have breakfast with you today." It almost looked like they were frozen since they didn't move but Duncan could hear their heartbeats and feel the emotions of awe, surprise and a happiness coming from them in waves. The chief was the first to come out of his frozen shock.

"Of course you can eat with us. As long as you don't mind that it isn't as good as the food for the nobles and that we are commoners you can eat here. Sit down; the food will get cold if we wait any longer."

Duncan looked at the food before him with a deadpan expression before putting the plate onto the floor so the familiars could have it. The people around him looked at him with outraged and angry expression. Before a misunderstanding could occur he spoke and explained his actions.

"I am sorry if my behavior just now seemed to be rude toward you but I don't eat such food or more like I can't. My body wouldn't accept it and I do not wish to become ill. Could you bring me a plate with coal?" They all stared at him and he wondered if they were trying to imitate a statue. Slowly Siesta overcame the shock and nodded. Standing up and bringing him a plate with coal. He could feel that they thought he was mocking them but that quickly stopped when he took it gratefully, thanked Siesta for bringing it and started to eat. They all had stopped eating when they saw how he slowly took a bit of the coal, chewed for a bit before swallowed it. Duncan ignored the stares and was soon finished with his plate of coal. He looked up from his place to see the kitchen personal still hadn't moved. It was the chief that asked the question that they were all wondering.

"What are you? Why do you eat coal? Are you really human?" Duncan smiled at him a bit before answering.

"I eat coal because it is the nutriment of my race and to your other question, no I am not human, I am a dragon!" Duncan hadn't lied with his statement. His dragon genes were the dominant genes in his body and had slowly overturned the human ones till only the dragon ones had reminded. He was now fully dragon but because he was born with a human body, he could turn into a human or into a half dragon or now also a full dragon. That was something that his father couldn't since he was born a dragon without even a trace of human DNA.

The people around them looked at him in shock before one of them asked.

"Why do you look like a human when you are a dragon?" He asked completely stunned. Duncan smiled at them, trying to reassure them that he wouldn't do anything and answered:

"Do you think that humans are the only race where some of them can do magic?" He didn't really lie since it was true that dragons could do magic and he hadn't really said that he had used magic to change into a human form. They all looked at him with awe before one of them asked:

"Why did you claim that your father is a king and you are a prince?" One of them asked out of curiosity. He asked the questions patiently.

"It wasn't a lie when I said that I am a prince and my father is a king. I never said he was a human king that governed over other human beings. Where I come from my father is a ruler, just not one over human beings."

They all looked like they had just been told the truth of life and the universe. Duncan found it highly amusing.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you are a dragon?" Siesta asked with curiosity.

"Because no one ever asked. I don't need to tell every foreign person what I am. I can scare them away as easily with my human appearance." They all looked at him with wide eyes before nodding. Duncan himself had a wide smile that was creeping them out a bit but he was having so much fun with their reactions to him being a dragon right now that he couldn't stop the smile to form on his face.

"Why haven't you at least told your 'master'?" The chief asked him with a bit of amusement.

"She also never asked. It is also much more amusing to let them all think that I am human, prince or not. I wonder if they will figure it out by themselves and if they do than when?" He said with his smile turning a bit sardonic.

Before one of them could ask another question they were stopped when they suddenly heard many different people shouted out different names near them. Duncan could also hear Louise voice between them that was shouting his name.

"It seemed that I must be going. My 'master' is calling me. It was nice to be able to talk to all of you. We should do that again. Goodbye." With that he stood up, waved ones and then left, with all the familiars on his heels.

The contractors were all waiting and shouting on the field for their familiars where they had been before they had followed Duncan to the kitchen. When they noticed the group of familiars coming toward them they stopped their shouting and waited for them to come to them. Duncan moved toward Louise giving her a small smile.

"Where have you been?" Louise asked but he could here that she didn't mean it as an accusation that he had done something wrong like his father always did (even thought he did disobey his father every time he disappeared).

"I went to the kitchen to get myself something to eat and the familiars followed me." She nodded in understanding and he felt that she felt guilty about what happened but before she could say anything he stopped her.

"Don't feel guilty. You weren't the one that was so rude toward me in the dining hall. You have nothing to worry about." She nodded. When she was about to say something Duncan heard Siesta's voice and felt stress coming from her. He turned around and walked toward her. It seem that she was holding a little bottle with perfume and wanted to give it back to the owner but he told her it didn't belong to him. Just then two girls came and soon they discovered that he was dating them both at the same time. They hit him, hard and then walked away. He turned to Siesta and accused her of being the one at fault. Duncan stepped between them and stopped him before he could hit her.

"Do not touch her!" He said in such an authoritarian voice that didn't leave any other option behind. A shiver went down the spine of many at the same time. Right now they could almost feel the cold that was radiated from his voice. Duncan really wondered why he had such dumb luck with blond boys here.

"She is the one at fault. She broke the hearts of two young maiden and I will punish her for that." The blond boy tried to take her hand and wanted to pull her out from behind Duncan's back but before he could even touch her he froze when he looked at Duncan's eyes. His eyes had taken on an unnatural yellow, no golden glow.

"If you touch her or hurt her in any way. I will bring you down and kill every last one of your family till nothing but ash remains." He used such a low voice that it almost sounded like a growl that only the blond boy before him understood since he was so close. He was shivering and backed off but to Duncan's great satisfaction he could smell the fear that he radiated.

He turned around a second later to check if Siesta was alright. "Are you alright?" He asked Siesta who gave a small nod. The nobles around them had begun to shout about a match and laugh over the situation when Duncan had enough.

"**Enough**!" It was such a loud scream that the whole field of nobles and even the familiars became quiet and the air around them seemed to vibrate.

"If you want so badly to see a match then why don't you come up to me and asked me for one? I am disappointed that nobles here have fallen so low as to tyrannize other nobles. Guiche here is in the wrong and let his anger and frustration out on a commoner that only wanted to help. That nobles here don't how to treat their subordinates anymore is already bad enough and you will one day have to live with the consequences, but worse of all is that you cling to your title as if it was your last life line even thought that isn't even your own one. You haven't done anything to receive respect or a title, you only have the ones of your parents but still you behave like you own the world and can do what you wish to without consequence, but I will tell you something. When war breaks out, you as nobles will have to be at the frontlines, you will have to go there and fight and it won't be anything like your little duels you have here. You will fight, not dance and you will need to kill, if you don't want to be killed. You will have to kill others, if nobles or commoners and you will kill them or you will die. In war, it doesn't matter anymore what title you have. The only thing that you will be able to think of is if you will survive the next minute of not and what I have seen so far I believe that it is then later that will happen. And then, the commoners will celebrate your death because you have done nothing but given them pain and instead of helping you in your fight, they will watch and hope you kill each other so they don't have to follow your orders and move to your whims anymore. I hope you will think of what your consequences could be before you die."

No one had moved or even spoke when he said his speech and even after that they didn't move. He went over to Louise took her hand and then took with his other hand Siesta's and went away. He didn't look back to the children of nobles and ignored the stares he was becoming. When they were far enough Louise was the first to open her mouth but was interrupted through Duncan's voice.

"I meant everything I said. Where I come from there was ones a king that didn't take care of his people and let them hunger and die. At the end they disposed of him and till today they are celebrating the day of his and his families dead." With that Louise closed her mouth in shock and Siesta looked at him with wide eyes. The quiet that followed was almost unbearable but Duncan needed to calm down so it was welcomed by him.


	3. childish delight

**Changed the first two chapers a bit. Please read first!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The next morning Duncan woke up to Louise shouting his name. He remembered that after he had calmed down the day before that he had talked with Louise and Siesta about his "country" and they had told him about theirs. Both had been fascinated when they found out how the cities there looked and how only very few "people" could use magic there. They also found out that humans had been able to create powerful weapons that didn't need magic to work and how cars had replaced carriage and didn't need horses to move forward. He told them that "commoners" where he lived had a much easier and better live since machines helped them with hard work. He gave a few hints between the stories of his word that he wasn't human but Louise was to fascinated to notice and so still hadn't found out that he was a dragon at the end. Siesta who had sat down after Duncan had asked her had listened to him with awe and hope, but she hadn't really talked. She had only commented sometimes when Louise told Duncan about their country and had said nothing about him being a dragon. Duncan wasn't so sure if she respected his wish for Louise to find out herself and ask or if she had a bit of mischievousness that the noble didn't know but she did. They had talked long and about many things that had made Duncan sometimes raise his eyebrow or become awestruck himself. At the end of the talk he had decided that he at least ones had to try out those flying ships himself.

After one loud shout Duncan opened his eyes and looked at Louise who gave a sigh and said:

"Finally! I thought you would never get up." Duncan gave her a small smile before sitting up, yawning and stretching and finally getting fully awake.

"Good morning Louise, have you slept well?" He asked her with a soft smile. She returned the smile even thought a bit hesitate before she gave him a quick look over and muttered to herself.

"We definitively need to get you new clothes since your old ones seemed to fall off you any seconds now." She suddenly said making Duncan look at his own clothes for the first time. It was only now that he noticed that his clothes wouldn't survive much longer and he gave a short nod. What came next surprised him a bit. "We also need to get you a weapon, preferred a sword since I can't leave you totally unprotected. You need to be able to protect yourself and me after all." He nodded even thought he really didn't need a sword since he had claws. It was for the first time that he was thankful that his father taught him how to use a sword. At least that would protect his cover for a bit longer.

"Shall we go after your lesson is over then?" She gave him a short nod before the both moved toward the dining hall. He opened the door and moved the chair for her like the day before so before turning around without a second glance and firstly moving to the familiars, waiting for Siesta before moving with her to the kitchen where they gave him his coal. The familiars had followed him here like the last time and they all ate enjoying the company of the others before they heard the shouting and went to their 'masters' again.

Louise had asked him if he would like to come with her to her classes and Duncan could pick out her thoughts that she wanted him to be there so he said yes. At first he found the lesson interesting and listened to what the teachers and students said. When the teacher wanted Louise to demonstrate a spell in the front his good mood quickly vanished as the students all tried to stop Louise from trying. The red haired girl named Kirche that had tried to make a move on him since after the speech was the one who shouted the loudest for Louise not to but that only did the exact opposite of what they wanted. He could feel that Louise wanted to prove herself in front of the other nobles that she was worth the title and the respect she wasn't getting and so she went to the front. The spell itself was easy. She was told to turn stone into brass or gold but the second she started the spell he could fell that something was going to go wrong.

He flipped two times and in the first created a very small barrier around the stones so the explosion wouldn't get out and with the second loud flip of his fingers he cast the spell himself on the stone so it would seem that Louise did it. Her classmates had already moved into safe positions and Kirche told him to do so as well but Duncan sat still like a statue and waited to see if he had succeeded. The explosion that should have destroyed the room was stopped by the barrier as planed and Duncan waited with anticipation if his second spell had also worked. For the others it took mere seconds but for him it took like forever before the stones slowly turned to a golden color. The teacher and her classmates stared at it before for a few seconds before the students moved their heads to look at Louise with shock written all over their faces. Louise herself had the same look on her face. The teacher however gave her an approving smile and nodded before she gave the stones a closer look and stared in shock at it.

"This is gold!" She suddenly screamed. He didn't know what she was so surprised about but it seemed to be a big deal since all of them had their eyelids so wide open that it almost looked like their eyeballs were about to fall out. Louise was beaming such a proud smile that he almost didn't have the courage to tell her the truth but I had to. He couldn't always correct her spells like that. He wouldn't always be there.

It was after class when they were on their way to the town that he started to tell her the truth.

"Louise" Duncan tried to get her attention.

"Mmm?"She asked dreamily

"You know that your spell would have blown up right?" She seemed to snap out of her dream like state and look at me in shock before she asked:

"What do you mean with that?" Duncan almost didn't have the courage to tell her. Almost!

"I stopped your spell and used my own so that the explosion wouldn't be noticed and the spell that you cast would seem to have gone right." She looked at him and he could tell that she was near tears.

"Do you know why your spell would have gone wrong and why it would have exploded instead of doing what you wanted it to do?" He thought he imitated his father pretty well when the times came and Duncan had cast a spell wrong and it had exploded in his face. He came out of his thoughts when he heard Louise's almost inaudible answer came.

"… Because I am a zero! Because I can't do anything right. Because I am a failure." Louise's tears started to roll down her face, but Duncan whipped away before they could fall.

"No, that isn't the reason why it would have exploded." She looked at him with teary eyes and Duncan could feel the curiosity and the shock that came from her.

"You could say that you have too much power. When you cast a spell you but too much magic force into the spell and because of that it explodes right into your face. I know out of first hand experienced that a spell has a specific limitation of how much magic force can be used. If you cross over that line you overload the spell and it explodes. If you really were a zero than your spells wouldn't do anything but the powerful explosions show that you have the magic power. You just have to know how to use them."

Louise eyes widened the longer she listened and she nodded with new found hope. Her spells didn't go wrong because she was a zero. They went wrong because she put too much force behind them. That would even make sense.

The rest of the trip till town was quiet leaving Duncan to his own thoughts, even thought he could also hear Louise's thought but he blocked them out. He had quickly learned how to block out other thoughts since it could give a huge headache if he was surrounded by a crowd and you could hear every single random thought that came your way.

* * *

><p>In town they quickly found a clothes store and brought Duncan a few black pants and a few red and black colored t-shirt with short and long sleeves. They weren't the prettiest things around but he had seen worse and those clothes would do their purpose.<p>

The next thing they went to search for was a sword. It took some time to find a store that sealed weapons but ones inside Duncan was very tempted to just turn around and leave the shop again. The only thing stopping him from just doing that was his 'master' right next to him that looked around in awe. She probably had never been in a weapon shop before, not that he had ever been but he probably would have only looked like that if the shop had guns and not old things like swords that no one used anymore, well at least in his world they weren't used anymore.

Duncan had the habit to listen to the thoughts of the salesman or shopkeepers. This one was a fraud that would do anything to sell his swords for higher prices then they actual were worth. The first thing that came to the shopkeeper's mind when he saw them was that they probably would be easy to defraud and since Louise looked like a noble it would be easy to get a huge among of money out of her. He even went so far as to call her naïve.

The first sword he tried to get them to buy looked more like it was made as a decoration for the wall instead for the use. Duncan didn't listen to his rubbish and concentrated on something that had bothered since he had come to this shop. He could feel another mind real close right here in this shop but he couldn't see another human. That would mean that a sword would have a mind and that was such an interesting thing that he wanted to find it if something like that was here. Duncan didn't care if the sword had flaws, if it had a mind and its own thoughts than it was high on his 'to buy' list. Something like that could just not be left alone. He felt like a little kid that was with his mom in a toy store and searched for that special present that he wanted.

So he started to move around and listened where the thoughts or more like whispers could be heard the loudest. It was in one stand where many swords had just been put in all together that he finally found it. Louise had long since stopped talking to the salesman and was watching Duncan move around the different swords. He pulled the right one out and looked at it intensely. He had taken the right sword. This one really had a mind of his own. He pulled it out of his guard and looked at the blade. He was pretty delighted when he noticed that it seemed to be almost perfectly made and that the rust had only formed on the outside of the sword and hadn't damaged the sword itself.

"I want to take this one" he finally said looking at Louise with a childish gleam in his eyes. He noticed the uncertain in the shopkeeper's eyes before he made a hand motion toward the decoration that he called a sword in front of him and said: "This one is much better than the one you have right now. Do you really want that old, rusty sword?" I could tell that he was already formulating a plan how he would raise the price of the sword I held in my hand if I would still want to buy it.

"I want this one and no other sword." He nodded and started to tell me since that it was a pretty rare sword that I would still cost pretty much and thousands of other reasons why it would be so expensive.

"Ha, you really are a fraud like I always say. You always try to get as much cash from the swords you sell as you can, even if most of the swords here are stolen from dead warriors after a war." A new voice suddenly said. Duncan looked down to see that the sword he still held in his hands had started to talk. A grin spread over his face and he somehow had the feelings that he heard Christmas songs somewhere in the background.

"Before you said that this was an old, rusty blade and now that I still try to buy it, it suddenly is a very rare sword that could have ones been owned by the king himself. Why, if it is such a valuable and pricy thing is it under those cheap swords that would break after a few swings through the rust that has already destroyed their blades. Shouldn't it hang on the wall like that decoration that is right in front of your nose?" Duncan said with such a scary and almost insane looking smile that the shopkeeper went pale. He stammered a few new attempts but soon noticed that it wouldn't do anything against me. We bargained a bit and Duncan's arguments were so good that he soon had the cheapest price possible and it was very low compared to the real worth. Louise looked skeptically at the sword before shrugging her shoulders when she saw how big a smile Duncan had.

"Hey partner, you really showed that shopkeeper what a bargainer is. He has swindled so many people with to high prices that this one sell should give him a low blow in the stomach. Let me ask you thought. Why did you choose me?" The sword asked.

"I had a feeling that there was another one with us that had a mind in that shop and since no other human was there I thought that maybe a sword was it. I searched and found you and it was even better when I discovered that you were a very good sword. I would have brought you even if you hadn't been, because it's so cool that you can talk. By the way, do you have a name?" Duncan wondered after he came back from his childish thoughts that were running through his mind right at the moment.

"Of course I have a name partner. My name is Derflinger" And that was only the beginning of one of the many friendships Duncan would form.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p>

**I changed the first two chapters a bit** and I hope you like them better now.  
>I tried to correct a few mistakes but I am not sure if I really succeeded since English is my second language and I am not that great at it.<p>

Please tell me what you think!


	4. true form revealed

CHAPTER 4

Duncan really didn't want to open his eyes. The day before it had started so good that he wondered what he had done wrong to let it turn out so badly. After they had gotten back from their little shopping spree they had went up to Louise's room and Duncan had started to talk to Derflinger about little stuff. He had quickly found out that 'Derf' couldn't remember much about his life since he was a really old sword and it seemed that the rust on the blade had made him forget even more. Duncan was about to ask Louise if they could go to a swords smith so that the blade could be cleared from all the rust when suddenly Kirche and her blue haired friend came running in.

Kirche seemed to have gotten the information (from where he wasn't sure) that Louise had went with him to town so she could buy him clothes and a sword and Kirche had wanted to beat Louise by buying a better sword than her for her 'darling'. Duncan looked at the 'decoration', because it couldn't be used for anything else and quickly told Kirche just that and that he was very happy with the sword he had gotten from Louise. Kirche had been very saddened through that but Duncan had quickly told her that he appreciated the thoughts behind the presents and that would be enough. He couldn't have expected anymore from her anyway since she didn't have the faintest clue about swords.

Still he didn't like how Kirche always tried to win him over and was pretty annoyed by it. He wouldn't have any interest in another woman for a long time. He was still mourning the louse of his first love. That thought had brought back bad memories of how she had died and soon it became clear that he wouldn't be able to sleep till he had cleared his head. After making sure that Louise was deep asleep he went outside. The clear and cold air would help him clear his head. On his round around the castle he saw two silhouettes near one tree. With his better eyesight he quickly was able to tell just who this person was. It was the quiet friend of Kirche. Next to her stood her familiar, the dragon that was on the smaller side of the family.

"Hey" he said while lifting his arm to make a small wave. She looked up from her book that she was never seen without and nodded toward him in a small gesture of hello.

"You are Kirche's friend right?" She nodded again but this time in affirmation.

"What's your name? I never seemed to have caught it." Duncan had sat himself next to her.

She not really looking up from her book answered: "Tabitha"

Silence followed after that, but it wasn't really the quiet that would normally be very awkward. It was a very relaxing quiet and he noticed that he slowly became tired, his mind slowly clearing from unwanted thoughts.

"Are dragons here the same size as yours or is yours still growing because it's still a young dragon?" Duncan suddenly asked Tabitha out of the blue. She seemed surprised by it since she looked up from her book and laid it down on her lap.

"Still growing, but not much" she finally answered. Like an afterthought she added: "All grown up dragons a bit bigger than this." For her it was unusual to talk so much but she had needed to, to be able to fully answer his question.

"Can't your dragon talk?" Duncan wanted to know more about these dragons. The only dragon he ever knew had been his father and he was quiet big. Duncan's dragon form wasn't as big as his father's but he would still tower over these dragons that lived in this dimension.

Duncan could feel the uncertain coming from Tabitha but her face didn't show any signs of it. She stared at him for a long time and Duncan was already debating with himself if he should read her mind when she nodded. She stared at him for a bit longer before also asking him a question: "Why?"

Duncan quickly read her mind and found out what she wanted to ask with her question.

"I know a dragon, well it's the only dragon I really know" expect myself Duncan thought to himself and was happy that Tabitha wasn't able to read minds like him. "That dragon his bigger than yours and can talk so I wondered if the dragon I know was an exception or if yours was. It looks like mine was the exception." He said finishing it with a smile.

"Only mine can talk" she finally said "last of her race." With that she took her book into her hands again and began to read that book of hers. Duncan saw that as a clear sign that their discussion was over. He sat next to her for a bit longer before saying goodbye, standing up and going back to Louise's room.

* * *

><p>Now he was at that very point where he didn't want to stand up regardless what happened. He finally, after one good hit from Louise's pillow stood up and got ready for the day. When breakfast came around he went to the lawn where the familiars gathered like always and waited for Siesta. This time she didn't come. Duncan, after waiting a few more minutes moved toward the kitchen to search for Siesta with the familiars right behind him. When they arrived however they came to a very unusual scene. The kitchen that normally was so much of live and happiness was dark and gloomy.<p>

"What's going on?" he finally asked the chief that he had spotted. He didn't even look up, his eyes firmly fixed on the floor and his shoes.

"Where is Siesta?" Duncan tried again and this time he got a reaction from the chief. He slowly lifted his head and locked his eyes with Duncan's. Duncan didn't need to read minds or feel emotions to be able to see the deep sadness in them.

"A noble wanted her as a maid so she was given to him. He is probably already using her as a toy. Those damn nobles!" the chief hissed out. Duncan could only stare at him.

"Which noble?" he suddenly asked without thinking.

"One of the worse! He uses his maids for his own amusement before throwing them away like trash if he had enough." The chief answered with such hate shining in his eyes that Duncan almost shuddered if he himself hadn't felt the same right at the moment.

"Which!" he asked louder and this time he got the name he was waiting for.

"His name is Count Mott. You can't do anything against him since he is the palace messenger." The chief's voice got quieter at the end.

"Oh yes I can do something against him. Where is his manor?" Duncan's eyes had slowly changed their color from his warm brown to a poisonous looking gold. His irises had slowly changed to slits and his sentences had sounded more like growls and hisses than human words.

"It's into that direction from here about two day marches away." He said while pointing into a specific direction with his finger. "You wouldn't be able to miss it. It's an enormous manor in the countryside. There isn't any building near there that can come even close to its size. Duncan nodded before asking the chief one last question:

"When Louise, she is my pink haired master starts to shout for me can you tell her that I am away for today because of personal reasons but will come back tonight at the latest." The chief slowly nodded, unsure what else to do before his eyes widened. He had always known since the incident with the coal that Duncan was a dragon, but only now did his brain really progress it. Before his eyes, Duncan suddenly sprouted wings and he took off into the sky. It stared at the spot where he had last seen Duncan for a long time before he suddenly heart shouts coming from the lawn near the kitchen. HE stood up and moved there, still remembering the promise he made with Duncan and soon spotted the pink haired girl.

"Are you Duncan's master?" He asked her after he had gotten her attention. She nodded and he quickly told her that Duncan had told him to tell her that he was away because of personal reasons and that he would be back at the latest tonight. She looked at him for a long time before she asked him: "where?" He knew that it would be a very long talk.

* * *

><p>Duncan was a quick flyer and what would have taken a human two days on foot took him only one hour. He soon spotted the manor and he landed on the roof using an open window to get into it. He searched around for a bit before he spotted Siesta in front of a very ugly man that wore a smug smile. Siesta herself looked near tears and the anger that he had felt before came back. No one treated his friends like toys. That meant war.<p>

"Release the maid at ones Count Mutt." He said in a dangerous low voice that sounded like an animal's growl. The noble that hadn't spotted him before suddenly spun around.

"Who are you? How did you get into my manor?" He asked sounding scared angry and confused all at the same.

"My name is Duncan and I came in here through a different method than the front door. I want you to release the maid named Siesta that is standing before you right now." Duncan said this while reading the mind of this Count Mutt and what he found disgusted him to his very core.

"Why should I do that? What could a commoner like you do against me anyway?" He asked, trying to mock him but failing miserable.

"That let us Duel! The winner becomes all and the loser losses all. You, a noble will be able to beat me without breaking a sweat right? What would you have to lose?" Duncan's taunting seemed to work because without really thinking about it he said: "I accept the terms. We will duel outside on the field, right now!" Duncan laughed inwardly. He hadn't seen such a dumb and foolish man since a long time ago. He really wondered how Count Mutt had gotten his job at all.

They went outside and soon the fight began. Many guards and young maids, among them also Siesta stood far away at the side and watched the duel.

At first Duncan played weak. He only avoided in the last second and let some spells lightly wound him so that Count Mutt would be overconfident about his victory that he would become careless and easier to beat. The second and bigger reason was to be able to mock him more since he made such dumb mistakes.

When Count Mutt became careless Duncan started his counter attack. His grip on 'Derf' handle tightened so that his knuckles turned white. He sprinted toward Count Mutt with inhuman speed that he hadn't shown before and before the noble could finish the spell he had his sword millimeters away from his throat.

"You lose!" Duncan suddenly noticed that the Count was smiling and only now did he notice that something wasn't right. He slowly turned his head and could only watch how some of the guards had hit Siesta and thrown her down onto the ground with weapons pointed at her.

Duncan slowly turned his head back toward the Count who had this smug smile that he had at the beginning on his face again. He couldn't control his anger anymore and suddenly growled. The growl, even thought it wasn't really loud was heard from everyone and everyone slowly turned to him. Count Mutt who was standing right before him was the only one to truly see what took place in the next second. The glare that he received could have shaken mountains and he began to shiver uncontrollable. The eyes that were glaring at him slowly turned into a poisonous gold and the skin slowly turned to red scales that started to cover his whole body. Wings, a tail and claws started to show and the body before him slowly started to grow. The being, since it obvious wasn't a human started to breathe fire and the size started to differ more and more from his human form. Now before him didn't stand a commoner or even a human anymore. Before him was a dragon, an enormous dragon that had an even bigger size than his manor. The dragons that he had seen till now were nothing compared to this beast before him. They were like insects next to this beast.

"You aren't a noble" the beast before him said.

"You aren't even worth of being called a human. You have no honor and you didn't keep the terms you yourself have agreed on. Tell me one reason why I should let you live?" His whole body was trembling and his legs didn't seem strong enough to support his weight anymore. He fell to his knees. Many of the soldiers had already run away or those that hadn't were frozen in fear.

"I…I…You aren't a commoner, the terms aren't valid!" He didn't know what else to say. His mind didn't seem to work anymore.

"Our terms never stated that I must be a commoner. You yourself did only assume that I was one. I have never told you that I was. The terms are valid. I have won. I even gave you a change by fighting in my human form. Now hold your half of the deal. You have lost!" He didn't know what to do expect nod. As soon as the beast's head turned into another direction he scrambled away as quickly as he could.

The maids and few frozen guards that still stood at the side of the field notice him coming toward them and were about to also run away in fear hadn't it been for Duncan's next few words.

"Do not fear humans. I have no ill intention toward you. I only came here to rescue a friend after all." They stared at him in wonder. He slowly moved toward Siesta who still lay on the ground unmoving. He quickly looked her over and noticed blood. Duncan panicked for a bit before remembering his father's lessons. Dragons salvia or even just his breathe could heal if he concentrated enough magic power into it. He slowly let the air flow out of his mouth, enchanted with magic and watched with many others in wonder how the blood slowly disappeared and Siesta started to open her eyes. Of course the first thing she saw was an enormous snot and golden eyes so the first thing she did was scream. After she noticed that the thing before her, since she still hadn't really registered what it was still hadn't attacked or hurt her she stopped and gave a closer look.

"You have fine lungs there Siesta, but please try to spar my ears next time. They are very sensitive." She knew that voice and now she could also tell that the thing before her was a dragon. Even if it's size was a bit different from the others of its race.

"Are you Duncan?" She finally had the courage to ask. The dragon before her nodded its head and the first thing she did was give his snot a hug and start to cry. The scene was hilarious for the onlookers. No one had noticed that another dragon had appeared in the sky and was slowly coming toward them. Duncan was the first one to smell them and he carefully turned his head, making Siesta let go off him. Coming toward them was Louise, Kirche and Tabitha on Tabitha's dragon.

* * *

><p>Louise didn't know what to think of the scene before her, where her eyes playing a trick on her? Was she hallucinating? Before her eyes was an enormous red dragon that was at least five times the size of a normal one and before him sat that maid with the name Siesta who Duncan had gone to rescue. Who was that dragon and why hadn't it already attacked the people around it like wild dragons normally do.<p>

They landed right next to it and it seemed to study their faces for a bit before it started to talk.

"Louise, I told you I would be back not later than tonight. Why did you follow me?" Louise and probably her two companions could only stare at the dragon before us. She was the first that found her voice back.

"Are you Duncan?" She stuttered a bit but was still better off than the others.

"Off course I am Duncan. Who else would I be? As if I was a talking wild dragon that just suddenly decided to save a maid that it didn't even know and just suddenly appeared out of nowhere to come to the rescue?" If a dragon's face could smile his did. Louise still could only stare. Kirche who had slowly came back to reality asked what had happened and Duncan soon told them everything. It soon became late when Duncan suddenly said:

"We should get back, it's getting late." The others nodded and started to climb onto Tabitha's dragon when suddenly Siesta asked:

"What are you going to do with all the money and this manor that you won through the duel against Count Mott? It now is yours after all!" All of them stared at her for a bit before looking at the huge manor and the servants that still stood before it. Duncan really didn't have a clue about what he wanted to do with it. He sure couldn't just leave it here without doing anything about it but he also wasn't really interested in keeping it. He had only wanted to get Siesta back.

"I dunno, what would you do with such a huge house?" He asked the people around them. They all stared at him as if he had lost his mind. They stuttered a few answers but he didn't seem to be very fond of any. He suddenly turned to the servants and asked:

"Could you take care of the manor for a few more days, till I decide what to do with it? You will get prober paid for it of course." The servants nodded before slowly moving into the manor again. Siesta looked at Duncan for a long time.

"Want a lift?" He suddenly asked and shocked every single one of them.

"Wait!" Louise suddenly yelled "I am your master and so I have the right to sit on you." She quickly climbed down from Tabitha's dragon and tried to climb Duncan without succeed. At the end he helped her up. After that he also helped Siesta onto his back before carefully starting to lift up into the sky. Soon they were on their way back to the academy and every person that saw them would point a finger at them and make a comment about Duncan's size. They landed in the frontcourt of the academy and were very quickly swarmed. Louise looked very proud off herself, sitting on such a huge dragon and Siesta shyly winked the chief and the other kitchen staff that had also come to see what the commotion was about. They all could only stare in wonder at the enormous dragon before them. It would be even better when they found out just who that dragon before them was.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it<p>

The update came so quickly because I am in a really good mood right now.

I passed my theory test for driving! :)


	5. Belloc arrives!

CHAPTER 5

Duncan changed back in front of the whole student and teacher body that had come running at their arrival. He shortly looked down at his own human form to assure himself that he hadn't lost all his clothes in his changing process. He was surprised that he seemed to have ripped his shirt, but was otherwise satisfied that he his clothes still covered the important regions.

He looked up again when he felt the extreme feelings that were coming from everyone around him in waves. He needed to block those feelings out or he would go crazy. He had succeeded blocking them out not a second to late, he was thankful for small mercies, because right before their very eyes another shock was making itself noticeable. It almost looked like a crack had appeared right in front of their eyes. It looked like the air had suddenly cracked open, even though they believed that such a thing was impossible. It was Duncan that really knew what was going on and the students soon noticed that Duncan was losing color extremely fast. No one could really understand the small whisper that escaped his mouth, that he seemed to speak like a mantra over and over again, but everyone knew that if Duncan, a really huge red dragon, paled that it didn't mean anything good.

Louise was the first to ask, rather loudly for everyone to hear: "Duncan, what is going on? Explain what this is right now!"

Duncan's eyes moved toward her before going back to stare at the crack that was starting to extend, letting the people look what seemed to be behind the very air, a black hole, nothing but the blackest darkness. His whisper started again, this time loud enough for them to understand.

"My father is coming and he is probably extremely angry at me for not being there when he arrived at home. I am in so much trouble." Louise looked at him with newfound worry and Duncan couldn't resent her for that.

"Can't you fight him or something?" Someone, ignorant as Duncan thought about him, suddenly asked or more like screamed the fear evident in his voice.

"If you thought that I was big than you have never met my father. In our race I am still a small child through my age and compared to him. My father is a giant compared to me if you need to know. How should I fight someone like him? Furthermore, he is my father; I would never be able to serious hurt him, if it was physical or otherwise. You as nobles should know best about those feelings. I don't want to disappoint my father; I want him to be proud of me." They all seemed to think about his words but were distracted when they heard a low growl seemingly coming from something in that deep darkness from the crack. Yellow eyes seemed to just suddenly blink into existence and big hands with claws instead of nails gripped the brim of the crack and ripped it wide open. Something akin a leg, but different in form and color stepped out of the rip and the rest of its body soon followed.

It looked like a mix between human and dragon, red in color and gigantic in size that no one dared to move or even breath, scared of being noticed by this beast. The growl was still present and the being looked at them with disgust and hate, but it seemed to search for something else. When his eyes didn't seem to find what it was looking for the growl strengthened in volume and the beast began to talk.

"_**Where is my son? I know that one of you summoned him here and I want him back, or I will promise you that this world will fall, I will spare no one, everything going back to become nothing but ash." **_Everyone knew that this beast would keep its promise and destroy everything that came in its path to find its son. They frantically started to look for Duncan that had stood before them not a second before. It almost seemed that he had just disappeared, but many would swear that he had just run and hid when he knew his father would arrive in any second.

Louise started to shout his name and told him to come out of his hiding but still nothing happened. It was then that the 'Duncan's father' began to talk.

"_**Duncan, if you are here than I will not wait any longer. Come out of your hiding right now or you will get it!"**_ Many thought that they had probably blinked since Duncan suddenly stood before them, when he hadn't a second before. Still it didn't take a genius to notice that Duncan was a mess. He was whimpering and shivering and some would later swear that he was able to give his father a really good imitation of big puppy dog eyes that babies or dogs always used.

The eyes of his 'father' seemed to soften a bit and a sound like a sigh could be heard coming out of his mouth. _**"Don't make me worry like that young man. You are still so young and you shouldn't run around without someone taking care of you and making sure that no one hurt you!"**_ Duncan for the first time didn't point out that in human age he would have already been a legal adult or that his father, who had been the one that had thrown him into the lava and had him fight against some other of his race that, had been the first one to put him into real life danger.

"Sorry" Duncan mumbled loud enough for his father to hear. His father gave another sigh before picking his son up and starting to turn around, slowly moving toward the crack.

Belloc was surprised when one of those humans shouted him to stop. He turned around and tried to find the owner of that high pitched scream. It was a small, even by human standard, girl with pink hair that was looking at him with horror, worry and desperation in her eyes. Someone else came to hold her back and try to stop her from opening her mouth but without succeed.

"You can't take him away!" She screamed out with as much volume as her small lungs could muster. "He is my familiar and by the contract he is to stay with me till his or mine death." Belloc was now fully looking at her and he wondered what contract she meant. He looked at his son and for the first time noticed the runes that were written along his neck, his anger skyrocketing in mere seconds.

"_**How could you? To brand something like a slave contract open my son. Probably wanted him to call you master, do your every biding didn't you? I thought about letting you life but what you have done to my son is unforgivable. I will destroy you all, letting nothing, not even ash remain."**_ Belloc was about to breathe fire and kill them all but was stopped from a hand that was resting against his upper lip.

"Dad, calm down. They don't know what this contract really does. They believe that they summon themselves something like a servant that gets as much as it gives, even thought that isn't true. They don't really realize that they take a being from its home and the contract forces it to follow the 'masters' every bidding, to let the being believe that the 'master' is the only important thing in their life. They don't know that the contract is something like a brainwash that makes the being obedient."

"Not knowing is not an excuse for a crime." Belloc had calmed down a bit but was still furious.

"I know, but it also shows that it isn't done with malice or ill feelings. Please forgive them, for doing this and not knowing better. Besides I am not under its control now am I? I think that my mind is too complex for the contract to be able to manipulate it, so no ill feelings alright?" The hateful glare from Belloc didn't lessen, but at least he had stopped growling, and for now, that was enough.

* * *

><p>Sorry its so short but I still hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


End file.
